Conventionally, a navigation device equipped with a voice recognition function is known. In this navigation device, the user is not allowed to make a hands-free telephone call during voice recognition because voices other than a voice to be recognized have to be prevented from being recognized accidentally. In order to solve this problem, patent reference 1 discloses a vehicle-mounted information device that can carry out voice recognition even if the user is making a hands-free telephone call.
This vehicle-mounted information device is provided with a communication unit that can carry out communications with the party on the other end of the connection via a network, a voice recognition unit for recognizing a voice inputted thereto via a microphone, a main processing unit for controlling a navigation function of providing road information according to the voice recognized by the voice recognition unit, and the communication operation of the communication unit, and a recognition switch for switching whether or not to use the voice inputted via the microphone as an object for the voice recognition by the voice recognition unit, and the communication unit consists of a mobile phone that can carry out data communications and make a voice call. The voice inputted via the microphone is sent to the mobile phone as an object for voice call, and to the voice recognition unit an object for voice recognition, and, when the switch for recognition is switched to a voice recognition position during a voice call of the mobile phone, the main processing unit causes the vehicle-mounted information device to perform the navigation function according to the voice recognized by the voice recognition unit, and, when the switch for recognition is switched to a return position, returns the vehicle-mounted information device to the voice call of the mobile phone.